


Turn On Your Radio

by dreamwalking78



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, F/F, Song Inspired, complete fluff, haunted radio, spook factor, takes place over the course of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: The antique radio in Nedley's office seems to have a short in it along with a mind of it's own. It only comes on when Nicole is alone in the office and it seems to always know just what she's thinking.





	Turn On Your Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> I wrote this as canon adjacent. There's a small enough summary that if you've watched the show, you know where the scenes take place through season one. It's nothing but fluff with a tiny spook factor. I wasn't going to release this, but my wife was persistent I needed to for Halloween. I'm not sure I'm as good with writing canon as I am with AU's. Hope you guys enjoy it while waiting on the next AU. 
> 
> geckogirl9 on Tumblr if you want to follow along

“Another night of newbie duties.” Nicole sighed to herself as she reached for the broom. She had expected to be the one who was always stuck on desk reports, but cleaning the station every week seemed a little harsh. After her first few days of watching Lonnie’s tendency to spill coffee on everything he touched and Nedley’s hatred of the fax machine (and technology in general), she had resolved to the fact she was, in fact, the best person for this assignment. 

Waverly Earp, the girl that had stopped her in her tracks the first time she saw her was with a “boy-man.” It wasn’t the first time she had fallen for a straight girl, but it definitely wasn’t what she had expected this time. Still there was something in their interaction that Nicole had caught. Waverly for all intents had been nervous around Nicole. Not in a way that indicated Nicole was a threat, but in the same manner she had acted around the first girl she had ever had a crush on. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t one sided. Nicole would gladly wait for someone like Waverly.

She had watched Champ, the “boy-man”, around town. From what she had gleaned from the locals was he believed himself to be a ladies man. He had been caught multiple times cheating on Waverly, yet she stayed each time. When she had been introduced to him, Champ made a disgusted face. She found out from Nedley that Champ had tried to work for him multiple times, but had never past the test. He was jealous that a woman had been able to do what he couldn’t. The rodeo gig he had achieved his nickname from had ended years earlier. He was very much a “boy-man” the more she thought about it. He still clung to his boyish triumphs instead of working to accomplish things as an adult. Obviously, the hormones had been doubled and the intelligence cut in half with this guy.

She had swept halfway across the room when the sound of a guitar caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks thinking she had been alone in the station. She slowly glanced around until she noticed a small light on in Nedley’s office. She strained her eyes a little more and could see the shape of a radio in the back corner lit up. She slowly approached the door her hand resting on her gun. She slowly opened the door scanning the room for any signs of forced entry. Nothing appeared out of place. If she was honest nothing seemed as it had been moved in nearly a decade. Once she had searched the area, she walked over to the radio, the lyrics hit her ears, “I’m just seeing something I like.”She recognized the song instantly, but did not have it pegged as playing on a station Nedley would listen to. She laughed for a moment at the thought of Nedley nodding his head along to the beat of this song. She shrugged it off and decided to keep cleaning with the background noise. 

As she made her way through the room, she continued singing the lyrics to the empty room. “You’re like an angel. Got me feeling like a devil.” She finished her task before the song ended heading to the break room which she had dreaded cleaning most of all. She made the decision to let the cleaner soak in before wiping everything down. She caught herself humming the lyrics this time, “I really like you but I can’t be friends.” As she thought about it more, she started laughing. 

“You’ve really got it bad this time.” She silently scolded herself. “Not only is she straight, you’re singing in an empty station.” The song ended. Nicole stopped mid scrub on the counter top trying to listen for a radio call sign or even the next song. When she was met with silence, she went back into Nedley’s office. The light on the radio was off. Once again her hand went to her sidearm as she looked around the station. Just as when the music started, nothing was disturbed. She chalked the whole thing up to a power surge.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shorty’s death had hit the town pretty hard. Nicole barely knew him so she took the night shift so others could pay their respects at the bar. She had left her place early to make sure she had time to stop by the memorial on the way in. Mostly, she had wanted to check on Waverly. Yes she had made the call to inform Waverly about Wynonna. She had figured it was the least she could do. She might have omitted Champ intentionally. 

As she walked into the station relieving the last deputy, she grinned to herself. She had not missed the way Waverly had reached for her even with Champ mauling her to death. She could see it in Waverly’s face, the boy-man was annoying her. Maybe she was finally tired of the adolescent attitude and was ready to move on. The situation was not at all what Nicole would have wished. Shorty was a staple of the community and someone who had meant a lot to Waverly. The police report for the incident had been a little unorthodox, but she had trusted Nedley’s judgment. Granted a lot of the report was left unfilled as Black Badge had taken over and ordered them to stand down. 

She settled into her chair and stared at the stack of paperwork before her. She wondered how many reports she would have to fill out again on the correct form as Lonnie could never seem to grab the right one. She took a deep breath and started on the first file. 

She was halfway through her fourth missing livestock report when the music started. Nicole quickly jumped from her chair, hand landing on her holster. As she did a quick scan of the station, she noticed the radio in Nedley’s office had lit up again. She relaxed her shoulders and moved towards the office door. She flipped on the overhead light scanning the room to confirm what she already knew. Not a soul was in the room. She grinned at the radio, “The short in this thing could start a fire. I may need to mention it to Nedley.” She turned leaving the office door open figuring a little music could help. 

As the melody continued on, she realized she was singing along. She had heard the song before, but tonight, with Waverly on her mind, it took on a new meaning. While she would never actually say these words to Waverly, in the moment she decided singing them couldn’t be so bad. She allowed the cocky side of herself to show just for a few moments as she sang along, “I know you say you’re taken, but I say girl you’re taking too long.” 

Nicole sat back in her chair thinking about Waverly still reaching across the bar for her hands. Nicole reached across her desk as if she could grab the hands she saw in her head. She grinned as she imagined Champ’s face as their hands intertwined. Nicole would’ve just smiled smugly at him. Waverly ignores Champ’s protests and slides over the bar into Nicole’s waiting arms. Nicole leans back in her chair preparing to catch dream Waverly and almost tips her chair. 

She sat up with a startled look as the legs hit the floor with a thud. She looks around the office just to confirm she’s still alone. She then laughs at herself. “Keep it together Haught. This girl definitely has you falling.” Nicole shakes her head of the fantasy and returns to the reports in front of her. It’s silly, she thinks. Waverly is straight. She just wants a friend and sees that in Nicole. She is after all, the nicest person in Purgatory. Nicole sighs. She’s had more than her fair share of straight girl crushes before. This one feels different though. 

As she signs off on the next report, she finds herself singing the lyrics again. “The way you look at me, girl, you can’t pretend. I know you ain’t in love with him, break up with him.” She can’t help the smirk that crosses her face. What’s the harm in living in the fantasy world just a little longer. It’s safe as long as she doesn’t let it fade into reality right? 

The final chords of the song fade into silence. Nicole perks up waiting to see if the station’s call sign will be revealed. She finds silence just like last time. She turns towards Nedley’s office. The light is off once again. She walks to the door looking inside. A perplexed look crosses her face as her eyebrows raise in a question that she’s not ready to express. “Huh.”

She stares at the radio just a moment longer. Tomorrow, she’ll address the fire hazard the radio must be with the sheriff. It’s strange how it seems to always match her mood, but she chalks it up to being a coincidence that each time it has activated itself, the song has fit her mood. Still, something doesn’t feel just right. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole walks into the station and slams her hat onto the rack. Lonnie jumps at the motion. “I guess I’m good to go home if you’re good.” His voice is quivering. She turns with a glare towards him, “Yes, Lonnie, you can run off. I’ll handle whatever happens.” He quickly cleans off his desk almost knocking his coffee into the floor. For once he catches it. Nicole crashes into her chair as Lonnie scurries out the door. She sighs. It’s not Lonnie’s fault for once. It’s Waverly. 

Her conversation with Waverly in the patrol car that morning still running through her mind. “I give up. Whatever the hell she wants, it’s not me.” Nicole grumbles to herself. She slumped forward over the counter already seeing a pile of paperwork she would have to redo since Lonnie didn’t file it correctly. 

She hears the tune kick in from the other room. “Not this again.” What the hell is it about that radio. It only seems to kick on when no one else is around. She grumbles at the sound of the radio playing a song that does nothing but worsen her mood. “Pick a new song.” She’s yelling at an inanimate object like it would actually listen. It doesn’t. The melody continues on as the lyrics come rolling out. 

“I need to know the rules if you want me to play.” 

Nicole finds herself giving a half-assed chuckle to the lyric. “No doubt.” She grumbles again. 

Her mood begins to lighten listening to the song. It’s nice to have something remind you that you’re not the only one to go through something like this. Even if it is the worst. She finds herself humming the next lyric still not quite ready to sing just yet. “You call me up like you want your best friend. You turn me on like you want your boyfriend, but I don't want to be your secret anymore.” 

The radio comes to a grinding halt. Nicole doesn’t have long to dwell on it as the front door to the station slams open. Standing before her is the girl she had been pissed at moments before. At the first glance, all the anger and tension dissolves from her body. She wants to be irritated, but she can’t be. Especially when Waverly enters the room as quickly as she does placing her hands on the counter. 

“Hey is Nedley out for dinner?” Waverly’s words are rushed.

“You mean happy hour at Shorty’s?” Nicole barely has the words out before Waverly has replied, “Yeah.” Nicole deflates slightly. Of course, Waverly is looking for Nedley not her. 

“Same time every day. Kinda like clockwork.” Nicole’s voice has dropped. She knows what Waverly said earlier, but she had hoped when she saw the brunette walk in the door things would be magically better between them. Waverly rushes through the swinging divider and into Nedley’s office before Nicole has time to register what’s happening. Nicole goes after her. “Hey” she gets up from her seat, “Wave?” 

As she enters the room, she finds Waverly quickly closing all the blinds to the room. “Hey” Nicole replies getting more and more irritated at Waverly’s erratic behavior. Waverly scoots past her, “Excuse me.” She closes the door as Nicole starts in, “What is your problem?” The words barely leaving her mouth before Waverly’s lips crash into hers as Waverly tries to climb her like a tree. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly walks out of the Black Badge office with a heavy book that appears to be a hundred years old in her hand. She grabs Lonnie’s chair and plops it down beside Nicole’s desk. The book lands on the side of the desk with a thud. Waverly lays her head down on the book and letting out a groan of frustration. Nicole smiles down at her girlfriend. “What’s wrong Waves?” 

“I’ve been trying to track down this myth I once read. I think we can use it against the curse, but I cannot find it anywhere.” She huffs back. 

Nicole places her hand on Waverly’s back gently rubbing circles. “I know you’ll find it. For now, just take a break and breathe. Clear your mind or you’re going to burn out. You haven’t slept in days baby.” 

Waverly looks up into the puppy eyes of her girlfriend so full of concern and love. “One more chapter and then I’ll take your advice.” Nicole smiles showing those dimples off that brings Waverly to her knees every time. 

Nicole stares at the report before her. Life was much simpler before she knew for sure about the supernatural activity. Now trying to figure out how to make a report about a revanent destroying a barn in search of a person he killed in 1873 while convinced the person was still alive was a lot more daunting. Psychological evaluation seemed more and more common in her reports. 

The music started causing Waverly to jump out of her skin. Just like Nicole did the first time, Waverly started frantically scanning the room. She had jumped out of her chair, until Nicole’s hand lands on her arm. She slowly started sitting back down. Nicole on the other hand couldn’t quit laughing. “It’s okay Waves. The radio in Nedley’s office has a short in it. It randomly comes on when I’m working at night. It’s still just us in here. Don’t worry it scared the crap out of me the first time.” 

Nicole can see the tension slowly release from Waverly. “Geez, he needs to get rid of that thing. It scared the crap out of me.” 

“I meant to mention it to him, but I had forgotten about it with everything else going on.” 

“So it just randomly comes on?” Waverly quizzes. 

“Yep and usually shuts off after just a few minutes. I’ve gotten used to it. It’s a nice distraction sometimes.” 

“Distraction is not the word I want to use for what I felt when it came on.”

Nicole just smiles back, “You get used to it.”

Waverly settles back down into the chair recognizing the song and begins to sing, “I’ve been reading books of old, the legends and the myths.” She takes her fingers and taps the book causing both of them to giggle at the irony of the lyrics. 

Nicole thinks for a moment about the next lyrics and finds herself singing back to Waverly. “Spiderman's control and Batman with his fists. And clearly I don't see myself upon that list.” She smirks slightly with a look of disappointment lining her face. Upon finding out the truth about Purgatory, Nicole is just as devoted as ever to protecting Waverly, but has wondered if she’s enough. Wynonna has a drinking problem yet has been entrusted with a mythical gun. Doc is over a hundred years old and from what she’s understood, immortal. Dolls is part dragon. Yet these are the good guys. 

She catches Waverly’s eye for just a moment before looking back to her paperwork. It takes just a moment for what she actually saw cross her girlfriend’s face to register with Waverly. She has always seen Nicole as this powerhouse of confidence. More than once she’s been jealous wishing she could be just as brave. In this moment, she saw Nicole question how she was enough. It’s true, Nicole wasn’t a supernatural being. She was as normal as Waverly, but how she made Waverly feel was anything but normal. How is it this wonderful woman can believe she’s not enough? No one has cared for Waverly or allowed her to be herself like Nicole has. No one has been able to make her feel things in bed the way…

Waverly shakes that particular thought away with a smile. She places her hand on Nicole’s arm grabbing her attention. She moves her hand down Nicole’s arm as her girlfriend looks back up at her. Their eyes lock across the desk as their fingers intertwine. With as much sincerity as Waverly can find in herself, she sings back to Nicole. “I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, some fairy tale bliss just something I can turn to. Somebody I can kiss.”

They both snicker at the lyric before Nicole leans across the desk. Waverly’s free hand caresses Nicole’s cheek before reaching further back threading through the hair at the base of her skull. She tugs gently feeling Nicole quickly give in. Their lips connect across the table. It’s soft at first, but soon it turns deeper. Nicole breaks the kiss leaving their foreheads pressed against each other. “Waves...” She stops herself short from saying anything else. She quickly glances around the station realizing they are utterly alone. She scoots her chair back from the desk. Waverly takes the hint and quickly jumps out of her chair taking two steps to land in Nicole’s lap. She lays against Nicole feeling the comfort she only finds with the red head.

They find a quiet peace there between them. The outside world can tear itself apart because in this moment it’s just them. Nicole smiles “Where’d you wanna go?” Waverly returns it with, “How much you wanna risk?” Nicole’s lips land softly against the shell of Waverly’s ear, “For you, everything.” 

Waverly shivers at the sensation the words bring. It’s not just the act, it’s the meaning behind it. She knows Nicole means it in a way no one ever has. Waverly still has her reservations, but slowly Nicole has started erasing them when it comes to her. “I want something just like this.” Waverly whispers as the final lyric fades. They both grow silent waiting to hear the next song that Nicole knows won’t come. Waverly finally glances over the chair towards Nedley’s office. She sees the light that indicated the radio was on, is off. She looks down at Nicole, “So just like that it shuts off?” 

“Yep” Nicole replies letting the final letter pop. 

“You know that’s a fire danger.” Waverly states as she nuzzles into the crook of Nicole’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah I’ll mention it to Nedley.” She never finishes that thought as Waverly’s hand slides down her side while her lips ghost over her pulse point. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole enters the station relieved to be on a day shift for once. She grabs a donut and proceeds to Nedley’s office with a handful of reports. As she lays them on his desk for final approval, he looks up acknowledging her. “More of the same?” 

“Yes sir.”

Nedley grunts at the pile and returns to the report in front of him. Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole catches a glimpse of the radio. She turns facing it for just a moment, before clearing her throat. Nedley looks up from his paper once again. “Something I can help you with deputy?” 

“No sir. Well, yes. Maybe. The radio in your office sir, I think it might have a short in the wiring.” 

Nedley looks over his shoulder at the antique object. “That old thing?” 

“Yes sir.” Despite everything they have been through, Nicole is still nervous at times approaching Nedley. This is one of those times. What if what she’s referring to is a family antique or has special meaning. She stands there with her heart beating wildly. 

“That thing hasn’t worked in twenty years Haught. It’s not even plugged in.” He laughs as he says it. “Maybe I’ve had you on nights for too long or you’ve just seen too much working with Black Badge.” 

Nicole’s eyes follow the power cord of the radio to where the prongs hang loosely by the desk. She feels the chill run down her spine as she realizes it’s impossible for something to short out when it doesn’t even have a power source. Her normally pale skin turns an even whiter shade than before. She stands there dumbfounded by her realization.

“Is there anything else?” Nedley asks snapping her back to reality. 

“No. Sir. Sorry to have bothered you about it.” She turns quickly leaving the office. 

Nedley turns in his chair to glance at the radio. He turns back and watches out the window until he is sure Nicole has returned to her desk with her back turned to the office. Only then does he rise from his seat and approach the object. “After all these years are you causing trouble again?” Of course it makes no sound or even acknowledgment of his words. 

“Well, you led me to my wife, who gave me Chrissy, so you can’t be too bad of an influence.” 

He turns to look back out at Nicole working diligently at her desk. Waverly walks from the Black Badge office. As she walks by Nicole’s desk, her hand lingers on the edge. Nicole’s full attention snaps up to Waverly. They smile at each other unaware of Nedley watching.

One lone line of music and lyrics suddenly springs forth from the speakers of the radio. “You’re gonna have to face it you’re addicted to love.” Nedley looks over his shoulder at the object that sits still as if nothing happened. He simply shakes his head and returns to the stack of reports.


End file.
